Who's the daddy?
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: "I'm pregnant? But I can't be pregnant." She said in a panic, She knew that the child couldn't be Ed's unless she was at least two months gone. T for sexual referance and bad laungage later on in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Who's the daddy?**

It was a beautiful spring morning in East City and Ed and Winry sat beside the river bank watching the ducks and swans swimming peacefully on the water, it had been one year since they had been together and their love just seemed to grow. Ed put his arm around his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and helping her to stand.

"I'll have to go soon, if I don't get the train to Briggs today then Mustang will burn me alive and that's after Armstrong has had her sword in me." Ed said walking towards the waiting car that would take him to the station.

"Why do you have to go now? You'll miss Riza's party and I was looking forward to going with you." Winry asked, Ed's orders had came through yesterday saying that he was to report to Briggs at 1500 hours on Friday for his annual training with the Briggs men.

"I have to leave today, if I don't then I won't make it to the fort and then I will have a pissed of Armstrong to deal with." Ed explained, Winry turned her head away from him she didn't like it when he went on these training missions, last year he came back with a broken arm and a few broken ribs from when Buccaneer tackled him into the ground to shield him from a bullet. Ed noticed the look on Winry's face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Win, I promise you that this time I will be OK." He said as he brushed her bags from out of her eyes. Winry smiled back at him and cuddled him for the rest of the ride to the station knowing that it would be a few months until she would be able to hold him again. They arrived at the station and one of the sergeants in the car got out and took Ed's suitcase to the train whilst he said one last quick goodbye. He kissed her passionately not wanting to leave her but he had no choice and reluctantly he parted from Winry and left for the train only stopping briefly to ask if the driver could take her home for him. Winry watched as her boyfriend walked away from her and left for Briggs, and single tear ran down her cheek as the sergeant who took Ed's bag got back into the car and drove her home to their empty apartment. At the apartment Winry thanked the Corporal and Sergeant for the lift and went inside to get ready for Riza's party.

At seven Winry was sitting on the couch waiting for Alphonse to come and pick her up for the party, the door bell rang and Winry grabbed her small summer coat and opened the door to leave.

**Winry's P.O.V**

I opened the door to see Al standing there waiting for me with a concerned look on his face. It seemed that he could tell that I was worried about Ed and was worried about me.

"Hey Al, What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked him pretending to not know why he was concerned.

"Hey Win, I'm all right I was just worried about you. I know how worried you get when brother goes away." Al replied, he waited for me to lock the door and then escorted me to the party that was being held at Colonel Mustangs Aunts new bar that had been rebuilt for her by Fuhrer Grumman. As we walked I noticed the way Al was looking at me, it was no secret that he likes me and that he was jealous that I had chosen Ed over him.

"I'm fine, I'm sure that he will be OK." I said giving him a warm smile, Al sigh but didn't say anything further, we carried on walking in silence until we came to the bar that Madam Christmas owned and went in, the room was fairly quite with only Mustang and his subordinates there talking to some of the girls that work there. I was never to sure about these kinds of places they always made me feel dirty but Ed had assured me that Mustang's Aunt could be trusted and that she was a respectable woman.

"Hi Alphonse, Winry I'm glade you could make it." Riza said walking up to us with the Colonel, Ed had told me that the two of them had been secretly been seeing each other for awhile but couldn't say anything in the open because it would be classed as fraternising which is against millatery rules.

"Hi Lieutenant, Colonel we aren't late are we?" Al replied in his usual polite manner, Mustang gave Al a amused face.

"Not at all, you are on time as usual." He replied sipping his glass of what I guessed to be brandy. Mustang asked his Aunt to get us some drinks and the party started getting more lively with music and drinking. The evening went by and I noticed that the more I drank the more I forgot about my worries about Ed going to Briggs, I danced with Havoc and Al and drank until I couldn't think and everything went black.

**Normal P.O.V**

The next morning Winry found herself in a unfamiliar room, she sat up and found that she felt dizzy and sick. Not thinking she got out of bed to go to the bathroom when she noticed that she wasn't alone, she walked up to the bed and gently pulled the sheet of the sleeping form, what she saw there made her feel even more sicker than she had, she ran to the bathroom and throw up everything that she had consumed the night before.

'How did I get here? And why don't I have any clothes on?' She thought to herself as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. When she had finished she quietly walked back into the room and picked up her clothes to get dressed before going out of the house to head home, luckily for her it was still early and no-one was up to see her leave the man's place.

'Good no one will know that this has happened, no one has to know that I slept with...' Her thoughts where interrupted when she saw Riza walking Black Hayate, knowing that Riza would get suspicious with her being out this early a few blocks away from her apartment Winry hide behind a tree until she was sure that Riza was gone.

'I better get home before someone catches me.' As soon as Riza was gone Winry ran towards her home and didn't stop until she was there and safe.

Over the next few weeks Winry had been very unwell, she was feeling really sick every morning and she had skipped her period. Worried she went to she her doctor preying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Good day Miss Rockbell, what may I help you with today?" Doctor Roberts asked.

"Well I have been feeling really unwell recently, I am being sick every morning and I haven't had my period yet." Winry replied a little sheepishly.

"OK Miss Rockbell, and how long have you been feeling like this?" Winry thought about this question for a moment before realising that it had started the morning after Riza's party. Winry paled, as she thought about the unthinkable and felt herself begin to heave. Seeing that Winry was about to be sick Dr Roberts got her a sick bowl and waited until Winry felt well enough to answer.

"It started a few weeks ago." Winry replied handing the Doc her bowl back, Dr Roberts nodded and wrote it down in Winry's medical file. She took Winry's blood pressure and temperature and noticed that Winry was a little stressed.

"Miss Rockbell I know that this is a bit personal but have you been sexually active recently?" This question made Winry panic, she jumped out of her chair and gave the doctor a scared look.

"I'm not pregnant am I?" She asked confirming Dr Roberts suspicions.

"That is a possibility yes, but we will have to do a blood test to confirm." She replied, she asked Winry to sit back down and got a clean needle out of her cabinet to take the blood before labelling it to be sent away.

"How long will it take until you have the results?"

"A few weeks at best, I will call you to make an appointment as soon as soon as the results come back. In the mean time I suggest that you try to relax, stress can be another reason for the symptoms." The Dr showed Winry out and sent of the blood to be tested.

The past few weeks where terrible for Winry, her sickness seemed to get worse and Al and the others where starting to get suspicious.

"Winry, are you sure your OK? You can tell me you, I won't tell anyone." Al said trying to find out what Winry was hiding.

"I'm fine Al, I've just gotten some kind of bug that's all." Winry replied, but Alphonse didn't believe her.

"You've been sick for too long for it to just be a bug, now tell me what's wrong?" Al asked, Winry sighed 'I guess I can tell him that the doctor is doing tests so I don't know yet.' She thought.

"I don't know what's wrong, I went to the doctors two weeks ago and she took some blood for testing. I'm still waiting for the results." She explained, Al gave her a sympathetic look.

"Alright Winry, when are the results due back?" Al asked putting his arm around her to comfort her.

"Some time this week." Winry replied, she leaned into Al's embrace loving the way he held her with warm, strong arms making her feel safe. She sat there with him thinking about all the thinks that Al had done for her, how he was always there when she needed him and how she never had to wait for him to come home tired for working to hard with injuries that could be life threatening. Winry was pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing, realising what she was doing she quickly stood up and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Rockbell, this is Dr Roberts. I'm ringing to tell you that your results have come back. Can you come in today?" Winry was re-leaved she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

"Yes I can. I will be over right the way. Bye." Winry hung up the phone and went to put her coat on, Al stood up and followed her, he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

At the doctors Dr Roberts was waiting for Winry with the results, when she saw her walk through the door she guided her into the room making Al wait outside.

"Take a seat." Dr Roberts said sitting Winry in front of her desk. "Are you ready?" Winry just nodded nervously, she could feel her stomach turning into knots as the doctor opened the envelope to read the results.

"Congratulations, Miss Rockbell you are going to be a mother." Dr Roberts said revealing Winry's fears.

"I'm pregnant? But I can't be pregnant." She said in a panic, she knew that the child couldn't be Ed's unless she was at least two months gone.

"How far gone am I?" She asked knowing what the answer would be.

"No more than a two weeks." Dr Roberts replied, Winry felt sick to her stomach with guilt.

'I cheated, I cheated on Ed and now...I'm carrying the man's child, and I left in such a panic that I didn't properly see the person who I slept with and don't remember anything that happened that night.' She thought, Dr Roberts gave Winry a check over before giving Winry her private number just encase anything happened and she needed someone to talk to.

Winry went home feeling alone that day, Al walked beside her asking her what the doctor had said but she couldn't answer, too ashamed with herself for what she aloud herself to do. She told Al that she couldn't tell him until Ed got back which make him frustrated but he did what she asked and stopped asking her, he gave her a loving hug and told her that if she wanted to talk then he would be there when she was ready and then left to give Winry her space. Winry cried all night that night wishing for Ed to come home soon.

**Who is the Father to Winry's baby? Is it Al, Mustang, Havoc, or is it someone else? How will Ed react when he finds out? Who do you want it to be? R&R your answers and let me know who you think the father should be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Ed's surprising home coming**

Winry didn't go out for the rest of the week, she stayed in and thought about the last two weeks and how she had screwed up, she knew that it wasn't completely her fault but she still couldn't help the feeling that she had betrayed Ed.

'What am I going to do? How am I going to explain that I am pregnant and Ed's not the father?' She thought as she sat in her and Ed's empty apartment. The sound of someone knocking on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she contemplated ignoring it and pretending that she wasn't in but knew that she would have to face her friends eventually, so she slowly stood up and answered the door to reveal Gracia standing there with a basket full of food.

"Al told me that you haven't been feeling well, so I thought that I would bring you some food that might help you feel better." She said with a sweet caring smile. Winry couldn't take it any more she busted into tears startling Gracia who didn't know what she had done to make her cry, she noticed that Winry looked really pale so she sat her down and went to make them both a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry Gracia, it's just been a really long week I don't know what to do?" Winry sobbed, Gracia finished making the tea and brought it in for Winry to have.

"What's happened Winry? We haven't seen you all week and everyone is starting to get worried." Gracia asked sitting down next to her on the couch. Winry sighed she knew that she would have to tell someone eventually and Gracia seemed to be the only person who would be able to help.

"Gracia I'm pregnant." Winry replied straight to the point, Gracia just sat there in shock for a few moments before giving Winry a proud look.

"Well that's great news Winry, have you told Ed yet? I bet he will be over the moon when he finds out." Gracia said getting excited for her, but Winry didn't look to happy about it, she bowed her head in shame trying to hide the guilt that was showing on her face. 'Off course she thinks it's Ed's, everyone will. Only I know what happened and I can't even remember who it was that I was with that night.' Winry thought, she drank her tea and realised that if she could prevent Ed from finding out that she was only a few weeks pregnant then she would get away with it and Ed would be none the wiser. But could she live with herself knowing that she was living a lie?

"I haven't told Ed yet, you are the first person that I have told." Winry replied more calmly than before, Gracia noticed that something wasn't quit right with Winry, she sat and watched as Winry drank her tea and saw the guilt in her eyes as she talked. Not wanting Winry to have to suffer on her own, Gracia took a deep breath and asked Winry what it was that she was hiding.

"Hiding? Nothing, why what have you heard?" Winry asked feeling her stomach tie itself in knots again for the hundredth time that week. Gracia gave Winry a stern look.

"Winry I know that you are hiding something, please just tell me what has happened so that I can help you." She said with the authority she would give Elicia if she had been caught doing something wrong. Winry knowing that she couldn't hide it any more started crying again and poured her heart out to Gracia who was in complete shock by the end of her explanation.

"So you don't know who the father is?" Gracia asked with the sound of disappointment in her voice, Winry just nodded. They sat there in silent for a couple of minutes before Gracia spoke up again.

"I think that you should tell him." She said making Winry panic. "But I can't, what would I say, that I got really drunk at Riza's party and spelt with someone and don't remember who. No I couldn't hurt him like that."

"But it will hurt him more if he finds out by someone else, I mean think about it Winry what if your child has different coloured eyes or hair, what if the father of the child turns up and asks about his child? This isn't something that you can hide and you know it." Gracia replied with a sympathetic look. Winry thought about this for a moment and realised that Gracia was right.

"Your right, but how can I explain something that I don't understand myself?" Winry asked trying to remember something from that night.

"Well what do you remember?" Gracia asked, maybe if Winry could remember what happened then they might have an idea of who it was that took advantage of her.

Flash back

Winry sat at one of the tables with one of Mustangs cousins talking about Ed's absence and Winry's relationship with the two brothers.

"You two seem pretty close, you known each other long." Asked Sandra as she sipped at her drink of Malabo and pineapple juice.

"Yes me and the Elric's have known each other for years, Ed and I grow up together in the same town." Winry explained.

"So your all like family then?" She asked in her nosy way, Winry nodded. Roy who was dancing with Riza noticed how personal her questions where getting and went over to intervene.

"Sandra I think that Al might want to have a dance with Miss Rockbell." He said pointing in the direction of Al who was talking to Havoc and Breada. Winry thanked Sandra for her company and walked over to where Al was standing.

Winry stood up and walked up to Al who seemed to see her and smiled shyly at her. "Hey Al Mustang tells me that you want to dance." She said making Al blush with embarrassment. Havoc and Breada gave Al a huge grin as he downed his drink and nearly chocked on it causing Winry to rub his back and make Al feel really uncomfortable with the sensations he was having.

"Ha ha your not supposed to drink it that fast." Mustang laughed, he ordered Al another drink and asked Winry what she wanted.

"I'll have a bloody Mary please." Winry replied making Al and the others stare at her in shock, Roy ordered the drinks and then pointed to the dance floor telling Al to ask her.

"Um...Winry, would you like to dance?" He asked nervously, Winry downed her drink in one and then grabbed Al's hand to walk him to the floor. They slowly danced to the music as Roy and the others watched them. Al didn't know what to do, he was so nervous that he thought that he would stand on her feet and hurt her. Winry noticing that Al seemed uneasy gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Al, I won't tell Ed that we danced together." She said reading his thoughts, this made Al blush deepen.

"Winry, I've been meaning to tell you something for some time now, but have been to afraid to say it." Al said looking into her deep blue eyes, Winry gave him a curious look.

"What is it Al?" She asked wondering what was wrong. Al was about to answer her when he saw Riza give him a stern look, worried for his life Al quickly made something up.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking to brother about taking in a stray dog I found in one of the alleys a few weeks ago when he gets back? I would keep him myself but I don't think the cats would be too happy to share the house with him." Al said thinking fast, Winry gave him a knowing smile.

"I will, but don't expect him to be happy about it either." Winry replied unaware that that wasn't what he wanted to tell her. They finished dancing and Al saw Riza signal him over to her.

"Why don't you go and get another drink Win, I'm going to go and see if Riza is alright." He said handing her some money and telling her what drink he was having. Winry walked over to the bar and asked Madam Christmas for the drinks. As she was drinking her bloody Mary she looked around the room at the people who she had come to call friends. 'I wish that Ed could be here then everything would be perfect.' She thought. She drank her drink and ordered another one thinking about her relationship with Ed.

**End flash back**

Winry finished telling Gracia everything that she could remember happening that night still confused as to who it was that took her home that night. Gracia thought about the people who was a the party and tried to think of who would be capable of doing this to Winry, realising that she wouldn't get much answers from what Winry remembered of that night, she asked her about the next morning when she woke up the next day.

"Do you remember anything about the house you left that day, anything that could indicate the identity of the person responsible?" She asked, Winry thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I remember that it was a house on the south side of East City." Winry replied, Gracia wrote all of this down wanting to investigate the matter for her.

"OK do you remember the name of the street?"

"I think it was something like..." Winry's thoughts where broken by the phone ringing, she gave Gracia a worried look as she went over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Win, how are you doing?" Ed said in an unusual happy mood. Winry froze she didn't expect to hear from Ed for at least another few more days.

"I'm OK, got Gracia over for tea and having a girlie day." Winry replied trying to sound like everything was all fine.

"That's good, well I won't keep you for long, I just wanted to let you know that Armstrong is letting us East city men home early, so I will be home in a few days." Winry didn't know what to say, she wanted him home with her but at the same time she wanted to try and sort something out before he did.

"Win? Are you OK, I spoke to Al the other day and he said that you haven't been well." Ed asked worried with Winry's silence. He heard Winry take a deep breath before replying.

"Yea I'm fine just been a little sick that's all." She replied trying to sound convincing but Ed was quit hard to deceive since he knew Winry very well, Winry held her breath as she waited for Ed's replied.

"Awww well I will be home on Wednesday so I will see you then, try and get some rest OK." was he's reply, he told Winry that he loves her and then hung up to go catch his train. Winry stood there staring at the phone with disbelief, she had always heard that General Armstrong was a strong and hard working leader who doesn't stop any kind of training for anything. Suspicious with Ed's story, Winry wondered if Al had said more to Ed then what he had let on and was coming home early so that he could find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Gracia asked seeing the confusion and fear in Winry's eyes.

"Ed's coming home early, he'll be home on Wednesday." Winry said not knowing what to do. Gracia could see that Winry didn't what he face him without knowing what had happened so she thought of an idea that would help them find the person quicker.

"Winry I would like you to take me to the street that the person lives on. It will help me deduct who it was that did this." Gracia explained, they put on a jacket and left the apartment to the street that Winry came from that morning.

On the train from Briggs Ed sat and wondered what could be wrong with Winry, he remembered the phone conversation that he had had with Al and it worried him that Winry had been sick for that long. 'What could have made her this sick? Could it have something to do with the party that they both went to?" He thought, he knew that he wasn't the greatest boyfriend on the planet but he was going to take up Mustangs offer and take the job at the research department so that he could be at home with her more often.

'I guess I will find out when I get home, hopefully she will be better and it would have been nothing.' He thought but he still couldn't get rid off the feeling that something was really wrong and it usually wasn't wrong. He sat on the train and started reading a book that he had borrowed from Al trying to not think about Winry and the feeling of dread he was having.

Back in East City Winry and Gracia was walking to the street that the man who took advantaged of Winry lived in when they walked into Riza and Roy who was walking Hayate.

"Hey Winry, how are you? Al tells us that you have been sick for a week or so." Riza asked giving her a worried look, Winry looked down and told them that she was fine not wanting to look at them. She started having a feeling that Roy could have had something to do with what had happened but he couldn't remember if it was him or not. Roy looked around nervously like he didn't feel comfortable being there with Winry. Gracia noticed this and asked if he was alright.

"Yea I'm OK. Works been a little busy but it's a lot easier with Fullmetal not being here. Right Riza?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that, I think that Ed does a good job. Your just annoyed that the higher ups are happier with him than they are with you." Riza replied not really reading much into what he was saying since everyone knew that he and Ed didn't always get on.

"Winry and I was going for a walk since she hasn't been able to go out for the whole week." Gracia said, she said goodbye to them and carried on walking asking if Winry was alright.

"Yea I just had a feeling that he had something to do with what had happened but I just can't put my finger on what it is that he did." Winry replied, she walked to the street and Gracia saw that it was the same street that Roy and a few other officers that Maes knew lived on. She asked Winry who was at the party that night and if there was a change that it was one of the others or someone who knew her and wasn't at the party.

"I don't know, I don't really know how I get there." Winry said getting upset, Gracia decided that maybe it would be a good idea for her to stay with her and Elisha who was at school. She took Winry home and told her to pick up some of her stuff before going back to hers. She only hoped that Ed would understand and not loose his temper with her when he finds out.

**Hope that you enjoyed. Have you guessed who it's going to be yet? If not then keep on reading the truth will be revealed soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**The secret is out**

Gracia sat in her kitchen with a cup of coffee thinking about the people who was at the party and if they were capable of doing this to Winry. She went down the list that Winry had given her and couldn't believe that any of them could be capable of hurting her. Al loves Winry, everyone knew that, but even drunk she didn't think that he would do that to her, and he defiantly wouldn't betray his brother. Breda wouldn't have done anything either because he was always too interested in food to be concerned with girls, Feury is too kind and gentle to hurt anyone, and Falman is always too concerned with protocol to go out with any girl let alone Winry. That only left Havoc and Roy in the frame, they were the only two who had a reputation with girls and even though he says he loves Riza she still wouldn't put it passed him to cheat on her.

As Gracia was thinking she heard someone knock on her front door, she finished her coffee and walked over to answer it to find Roy standing there with a look of worry in his eyes, he staggered into the house and fell head first at Gracia's feet. Gracia stood there with a frown on her face, this hadn't been the first time he had stumbled into her house and she wondered what it was that he had done this time. She helped Roy up and sat him in the living room before getting him a coffee.

"Oh Gracia...I (Hick) have...done s-some-thing ho-horrible...t-to R-Riza." Roy slurred trying to hold back his tears, Gracia brought Roy in some coffee and handed it to him and made him drink it. Roy sat and drank his coffee before telling Gracia what had happened.

"What is it that you have done?" She asked not really caring if she sounded harsh and uncaring. Roy took a deep breath before answering her, like he was afraid to tell her what he had done.

"I cheated on Riza." Roy said sobbing, he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands and nearly knocked over his cup but Gracia caught it just in time and put it on the coffee table. Gracia didn't know what to say to Roy, she knew that it would happen and was more worried about Riza. She thought about what Winry had said to her earlier on that day and wondered if it was her that he had 'cheated' with.

"What did the girl look like?" She asked causing Roy to look up at her with confusion. Gracia just stood her ground and waited for his answer.

"S-she w-was...young, had l-long blonde (Hick) hair...and (Hick) beautiful...bl-blue eyes." He replied.

"When did you sleep with this girl?" She asked with anger laced in her voice hoping that it wasn't the same night that Winry was took advantage off.

"I-It was...th-the night (Hick) of Riza's...p-party." Gracia couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was so angry with him that she slapped him right across the face leaving him with a massive angry red mark across his cheek. Roy sat there in shock, he couldn't believe that Gracia had just slapped him, before he knew what was happening he found himself out in the street with Gracia's door shutting in his face. On the stairs sat Winry who had been having a nap before dinner but had over slept, she had over heard their conversation and was crying into her hands. Gracia seeing that Winry must have come to the same conclusion as her went up to help Winry down the stairs and into the living room where she sat her down and gave her a big hug. Winry just cried, she couldn't believe that Roy was the one who had taking her home. Gracia just sat there and held her tight, she knew that this was going to be hard for her and she wanted to try and give her the help and support that she needed to help her through this, it was going to be a long and hard road for her and she was going to help her through it.

Wednesday morning soon came and Ed arrived at the station surprised that Winry wasn't there to meet with him, he remembered that she hadn't been well and wondered if there was something really wrong with her. He saw a car waiting for him to take him to Eastern HQ and hid so that they wouldn't see him, he didn't want to have to go in and see the Colonel just yet, he wanted to go and see Winry and find out what was going on, so when the sergeant wasn't looking he ran out of the stations car park and headed to their apartment. On the way to their apartment he walked into their doctor, Dr Roberts who looked to be doing a home visit.

"Hello Mr Elric, how are you?" She asked with a gentle smile, Ed couldn't help but smile back, out of all the doctor he had ever seen in his life she was the only one that he trusted other than Auntie Pinako.

"Hello Dr Roberts, you doing home visits today?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes I am, I'm surprised to see you, weren't you out at Briggs doing your training?"

"Yea but something happened and General Armstrong had to cut it short, so we were all sent home, though that isn't the full reason. I've come home to check on Winry." Ed replied slightly worried, Dr Roberts pulled him to the side and gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Major, Winry is just fine, it's just something to be expected in her condition, she'll be fine in a few weeks. I suspect that you are excited with the news." Ed looked at her confused.

"What news, all that I know is that she's been sick for a few weeks." Ed replied not getting what the doctor was saying, she gave him a knowing smile and winked at him.

"Winry is pregnant, your going to be a father." She said to him before she realised what she had done.

"Winry's pregnant? But how? We haven't done anything like that for a while." He said feeling confused with the information she had given him. Dr Roberts went quite not knowing what to say, she had presumed that he was the father, she didn't think that Winry could be pregnant with someone else child. She apologised to Ed and left to head back to the doctors surgery for her next appointment leaving Ed to think about what she had said.

'This must be a mistake. She can't be pregnant. I haven't been around long enough for her to be pregnant.' He thought, he carried on walking towards his home as he thought about everything that had happened for the last couple of months. When he got back he noticed that Winry wasn't there, he dropped his bag on the floor and looked around and saw that some of Winry's clothes were gone. Ed couldn't believe it, he sat down on the couch and stared at the photo of them on the fire place.

'She wouldn't do something like that, she loves me too much.' He thought trying to not get angry, he needed to know if it was true or not before going of the handle. The doctor never told him how far gone she was, but the problem was that they always used protection because Winry didn't want to have children until they were married and settled.

"I have to talk to her, but where could she be?" He asked himself trying to think of where she would go. He went to pick up the phone to call Al when he noticed a note sat by it. He picked it up and read it and found out that it had been left by Gracia who had took Winry to stay with her. Now knowing that Winry was safe he left the apartment and headed to Gracia's.

When he got there he saw Roy and Gracia arguing with each other, not wanting to be seen Ed hid behind a tree and listened to what was being said.

"I can't believe that you hit me. What did I do to deserve that?" Roy asked rubbing his cheek like it was hurting him. Gracia was frowning at him which was a very rare site to see.

"Oh come on, you know exactly what you have done. You got Winry drunk at Riza's party and then took her home with you." Gracia accused causing him to look at her in surprise.

"I will admit that I took a girl home with me that night and cheated on Riza, which is something I shouldn't have done, but I would never do that to Miss Rockbell." Roy replied angrily. But Gracia didn't believe him.

"Really? Then explain to me how Winry ended up in the same street as you on the morning after the party? The only person that I know lives there is you." Gracia said making Roy cringe, Ed couldn't take it any more he stormed over to Roy and punched him in the face surprising both of them.

"YOU FUCKIN' PERVERTED BASTARD, YOUR THE REASON WHY WINRY IS SICK." He screamed knocking Roy to the floor.

"What are you talking about? I didn't make her sick." Roy replied wondering what was going on.

"You are the one who made her pregnant." Gracia replied, Roy paled he couldn't be the one. Could he?

"It wasn't Winry, why don't you ask your brother what he was doing that night? He also lives in fleet street with someone he works with. He moved there the week of the party." Roy said causing Ed to take another swing at him.

"Al would never do anything like that, especially to Winry, he cares about us too much."

"Oh really? Is that why he was flirting with her all night?" Roy replied, "I know that she wasn't Winry because I knew the girl and she convinced me to let her come to mine." Roy explained, he dusted himself of and checked his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." Roy walked of rubbing the sore spot where Ed had hit him.

Ed and Gracia thought about what Roy had said, it was true that he was a womaniser and he was going to be in trouble with Riza when he told her, but he wouldn't even think of doing that with Winry. Gracia asked Ed if he wanted to go in and see Winry, but Ed was more interested in what Roy had said and said that he was going to have a talk with Al about what had happened that night.

Inside the house Winry was sat in the living room crying because she thought that this was all her fault. 'Why did I have to drink that night? Why couldn't I just do what Riza did and drink lemonade or something?' She thought still trying to remember what had happened, she sat there thinking until an idea popped into he head. 'I need to talk to Al, he'll be able to remember what happened.' Winry got up from the couch, put her shoes on and left to go to Al's house unaware that Ed was doing the same thing.

As Ed walked towards where Al lives he realised that he didn't know where it was that he was living now since he moved out of his last apartment and moved in with a friend while Ed was at Fort Briggs. So Ed decided to go and find a phone to see if the Colonel knows where he lives.

"Hello, can you put me through to Colonel Mustangs office please? I'm Major Elric. My code is..." Ed told the operator his code and he was put through to Mustangs office.

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking." Riza said as she picked up the phone in Roy's office.

"Hi Lieutenant, I've just seen the Colonel and he said that Al has moved, do you know where Al is living now?" Ed asked knowing that Riza would know Al's address since he helps the millatery with repairs and maintenance.

"Oh Hello Edward I heard something about you coming home early, yes I do have it, it's number seven fleet street just down the road from where Roy lives." Riza replied, Ed thanked her and hung up before she could ask him too many questions.

By the time Ed had found a phone and rang Riza, Winry was knocking on Al's door. He allowed her in and sat her down offering her a drink.

"No thank you Al, I just wanted to ask you about what happened at the party." Winry said looking a little nervous.

"Winry are you OK?"

"No Al I'm not, that's why I need you to tell me what happened." Winry replied, Al look at her with concern, he didn't want to tell her what happened because of what he had tried to do at the party, but the look in her eyes as he looked into them made him want to confess everything to her.

"OK Win, if it will help you then I will. What do you remember?"

"I remember dancing with you and you asking me if I would ask Ed to take in a stray dog for you, then having a few more drinks, after that everything went blank."

"OK this is what happened..."

**Flash back Al's P.O.V**

After dancing with Winry I went over to talk to Riza about something important whilst Win got us another drink.

"You wanted to talk to me Lieutenant?" I asked her as I approached, She turned to Rebecca who was sitting next to her and told her that she was going to have a quite chat with me and stood up, Rebecca said that that was alright and that she would go and get them both a drink whist she was gone. Riza walked me to a quite corner of the room and sat me down, her hazel eyes burning into mine with disapproval and disbelief.

"What did you think you were doing?" She asked with a stern voice that would make any man in here fall to the floor in forgiveness, but I didn't move, I just sat there looking over her shoulder to see where Winry was.

"I was dancing with a friend." I replied when I saw Winry finish her drink and order another. Riza didn't seem to believe my answer, the stare that she gave me made my stomach turn and my heart sink, she was giving me her motherly look, the one that she would give brother if he had done something wrong and needed to reprimand him.

"Al I know how you feel about her, but she's with Edward and she's in love with him."

"But I love her too. Why couldn't she have just chosen me? I would take care of her better than him, I wouldn't go of every couple of months and leave her for weeks at a time before coming home with broken bones or really bad injuries." I replied not being able to control my emotions any more. Riza put her hand on my shoulder and knelled down in front of me.

"I know that it must be difficult, but do you really want to destroy everything that your brother has worked hard to build?"

"But what about me? What about my happiness? Ever since we saved Central and brother was stationed here it's been all about him, the great Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people, no-one seems to care about me, Ed wasn't the only one who saved Central." I said feeling myself become more and more angry with him and everything that had happened. Riza gave me a big hug and let me cry into her shoulder, as she whispered in my ear that everything was alright.

"You can't let your jealously control you. I'm sure that you will find someone that you can settle down with and everyone will be happy. Now go back to Winry and act like the friend that you are, and don't let me see you try anything with her again." Riza said before letting me going, I walked back to the bar and found that Winry was on her fourth drink since I had left her. I noticed the way that Havoc was looking at Winry as she leaned on the bar giggling to something that Sandra had said to her, I glared at him daring him to do something when Roy slapped Havoc around the back of the head and point at one of the other girls in the bar. I turned to Madam Christmas and asked for a beef for me and some water for Winry since I thought that she had had to much to drink.

"Al...do you think that Ed will ever settle down?" Winry said slightly slurring her words as she spoke, I didn't know how to answer her, I downed my drink and told Winry that I thought it would be best if they headed home since I had work in the morning and wanted to make sure that she got home safely, I said goodbye to Riza and the others and left to take Winry home.

On the way back to Winry's apartment I remembered the way that she had been holding me earlier that evening and the question that she had asked before I had decided to take her home.

'Could she be having doubts about her and Ed's relationship?' I thought as we walked, I started to have the feeling that she could love me if I told her about my feelings for her so without thinking about the consequences I turned her towards me and kissed her. Winry not fully realising what was going on kissed back passionately pushing me against the wall. Suddenly realising who she was kissing Winry slapped me across the face and ran towards her apartment.

**End flash back normal P.O.V**

Al sat in front of Winry as he told her what had happened that night and what he had done.

"I'm sorry Winry, but I love you." Al said confessing his feelings for her, Winry was speechless she had always known that Al cared for her but she never imagined that his feeling went that deep. Winry felt her cheeks heat up as Al leaned closer to her waiting for her to make the next move. Winry leaned forward and placed her lips on his giving him a gentle but loving kiss, she had always loved both of the brothers but she never realised that she loved Al in this way.

Outside the window Ed stood watching as his girlfriend kissed his brother, not knowing what to do Ed ran leaving behind the two people that he thought he could trust the most in the world as they betrayed him.

**Hope that you all enjoyed, more will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**The confrontation **

Winry sat there holding Al as she thought about everything that had happened. Could it have been Al she had slept with? Did she realise her feelings for him that night and went back to him to show him that she did care? These where the thoughts that where going through her mind as she sat there in his arms. Knowing that she would never know unless she told him the complete truth, she gentle pushed him away and told him what was wrong with her.

"Y-your pregnant?" Al stammered as Winry told him about the morning after the party and that she wouldn't be mad if it was him that had slept with her.

"Yes Al I'm pregnant."

"B-but what about Ed does h-he know?" Al asked afraid of what his brother would do if he found the person responsible.

"Yes he knows. Al was it you that slept with me that night?" Winry asked hoping that it was him who's the father to her unborn child.

"No Win, it wasn't me. I might love you but I wouldn't do that to you, especially with how drunk you where that night." Al replied shocked with the news that Winry had been taken advantaged off and she didn't know who it was.

"But if it wasn't you, and Mustang is saying that it wasn't him then who else could it be? You two are the only people that lives in this street that was at the party." Winry cried becoming confused again, Al gave her a big hug and told her to try and calm down for the baby. She looked deep into Al's eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down not wanting to put her unborn child in any danger.

"Are you sure that it was this street that you were in? Could it have been one on the neighbouring streets and you only remember this street cause it was the only one that you recognise passing." Al thought aloud trying to think of anyone who could do this to her that lived close to where they were now. As Al thought Winry tried to remember anything else about that night, she could remember leaving the bar with Al now that he had told her about it and the kiss and was trying to remember what happened next. Suddenly Winry remembered what Al had said about Havoc staring at her and Mustang slapping him for it.

"Could it have been Havoc?" She asked frightened with the thought that he could have done this to her.

"It could have been, I think that we are going to have to go and have a few words with him. Do you feel comfortable with that or do you want to stay here?" Al asked her concerned for her and the baby's well being.

"I'll be fine Al, I need to know what happened, other wise I think that I might go insane." Winry replied, they both got up from the couch and left to go to Eastern HQ.

At HQ Ed walked through the corridors looking for Mustang and the others, he needed to know what had been happening whilst he had been away and he didn't think that he would believe Al or Winry if they told him.

He reached Roy's office and kicked the door in before he entered causing Riza to drop the papers that she was carrying and the others to duck under their desks encase she started shooting at him.

"Edward, what do you think you are doing?" Riza scowled as she picked up the now messy papers of the floor. Ed just frowned at them as he walked up to Roy's office and kicked his door to announce his arrival.

"Ah Fullmetal, here to give me another bruise are you?" Roy asked with his usual annoying smirk as he signed away at the papers in front of him.

"What's been going on Mustang?" Ed asked to angry to play their usual game of 'who can annoy the most'.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked wondering what he was being accused of this time.

"Don't play games with me Mustang, I know about Al and Winry. Now tell me how long has it been going on?" Ed replied clenching his fists as he spoke trying to control his anger.

"What? Ed what happened?" Riza asked walking into the room to see what was wrong.

"I was just going to talk to Al about what had happened at the party with Winry, when I saw them both through the window kissing each other on his couch." Ed replied trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall. Riza knowing how stubborn Ed could be with his emotions wrapped her arms around him and held him close, like a mother would do with her child. Ed couldn't hold it any more, he let out everything that he had been feeling that day and poured it all out on Riza's shoulder. In the other room Havoc and the others watched as they saw Edward cry his heart out wondering what could have happened to make him show his emotions like that so openly.

"What's going on Colonel?" Breada asked curiously as Ed cried in his office.

"Ed just went over to Al's new place to find him and Winry kissing." Mustang explained walking out of his office and shutting the door to give them some private time to talk.

"Holy crap. You mean that Winry is cheating on Fullmetal with Alphonse?" Havoc said stunned that Al would do such a thing to Ed. "And that's not all he's just found out, Winry is pregnant and it happened after the party." Roy revealed causing the sound of gasps to fill the room. Havoc sat back in his chair not believing what he had just heard.

'She pregnant, and Ed believes that Al is the father.' He thought as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, blowing out the smoke whilst listening to everyone talk about it around him. The conversation was stopped suddenly by someone knocking on the broken door. They all turned to see Al and Winry standing there nervously in the doorway not knowing what to do with themselves.

"Um...sorry to disturb you sir but I was wondering if I could talk to Havoc about what happened at the Lieutenant's party the other week." Al asked stepping into the room and standing near Havoc's desk who looked worried for some reason.

"What for? Are you planning on accusing him for what you did to Winry?" Roy asked frowning at them with a face that showed disappointment in it. Al scolded at Roy for what he had just said to him. "I am here to find out the truth Colonel, and from the way the second Lieutenant was acting that night I'm afraid that he's one of the suspects." Al replied getting a load of frowns and angry looks at him.

Just as Al and Roy was arguing about what Havoc had and hadn't done, Ed came out of the Colonel's office and charged at Al sending him to the floor and hitting him with everything that he got.

"YOU BACK STABBING BASTARD, AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU, YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THIS TO ME." He screamed as he hit Al with his auto-mail hand not caring if he hurt him or not. Beside him Winry stood crying begging him to stop as Roy and Breada grabbed him and dragged him of his brother.

"Ed please just tell me what he has done to deserve this." She cried lying down next to Al and checking to see how hurt he was. Ed was furious without thinking he pulled out of Roy and Breada's grasp and slapped her right across the face stunning everyone in the room.

"You know perfectly well what's he's done you whore, and don't you dare try and deny it." Ed screeched not caring who knew the truth. Winry was beside herself with shock, she couldn't believe that Ed had just hit her, and in front of everyone.

"What are you talking about brother?" Al asked already knowing what Ed was going to say.

"Don't you dare call me that, not after what I saw you two doing in your house. How dare you sleep with my girlfriend whilst I'm away working for our future." Ed said with tears threatening to spill again, Al couldn't believe what he was being accused of, he looked at Havoc hoping that he would put everyone straight about what had happened but he just sat there quietly with his cigarette watching as they fought with each other.

"I thought that it was Mustang that slept with Winry, since he is the one that has admitted to cheating on Riza." Al blurted out causing Riza to look at Roy with confusion in her eyes.

"What? I thought you just said that it was Havoc you wanted to talk to about Winry's pregnancy." Roy stated staring at Havoc who hadn't said anything to defend himself.

"I haven't done anything, Why would I?" Jean asked getting annoyed with being accused of sleeping with Winry.

"I caught you staring at her at the party, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her." Al argued putting his arm around Winry who was crying hysterically.

"I was admiring the dress that she was wearing and saying how lucky Fullmetal is for getting a girl like her." Havoc replied frustrated with the situation. "Anyway what was she doing going with other guys? She's also to blame in all of this." Al didn't like what he was hearing, he grabbed Havoc by his collar and dragged him out of his seat forcing him to stand up and staring into angry golden eyes.

"How dare you blame her for this, she can't even remember what happened that night." Al replied back shoving Havoc into a wall.

"P-please stop this, I just want to know what happened and who took advantage of me." Winry sobbed falling to the floor finding it difficult to stand.

"I think that we all should listen to what Havoc has to say, before we start accusing anyone." Riza said calmly walking over to Winry and helping her into a chair.

"We don't need to listen to what Havoc has to say, we already know who the father to her baby is." Ed said glaring daggers at Al who was holding Havoc against the wall.

"No it's alright Ed, I would be more than happy to tell you what happened, in fact I think that you might find it interesting." Havoc said pushing Al off of him and sitting back down in his chair.

**Flash back Havoc's P.O.V**

I sat at one of the tables with Breada watching as Riza and Roy danced with each other, everyone except for Winry and Al had arrived and I was contemplating going over and asking Rebecca if she wanted to dance.

"Go on Jean what have you to loose? You never know she might say yes." Breada said noticing that I was staring at Riza's best friend Rebecca who was talking to Fuery about something.

"I don't know, I think I may need a few more beers in me before I try anything." I replied scared of going over to talk to her encase she shot me down. It was a little while when Al and Winry walked in, they walked over to Roy and Riza to say hello before walking up to the bar, Winry started talking to one of the Colonels cousins, Sandra I think her name is, and sat at one of the tables as Al stayed at the bar on his own.

"Hey what's Al doing on his own?" I asked Roy and Breada who looked over to the bar to see what I was talking about.

"I don't know, why don't we go and talk to him." Breada suggested standing up to walk over to where Al was at the bar.

"Hey Al how are you?" Roy asked as he sat down on a bar stool and signalled his Aunt to come over.

"I'm OK Colonel, how are you?" Al asked politely like he usually did when he saw the chief.

"What will it be Roy?" Madam Christmas asked as she got some glasses out ready.

"Four glasses of your best brandy Madam." Roy replied putting some money on the bar for her, Madam Christmas went over to the brandy and poured their drinks handing them to Roy who gave one to each of us.

"Here you go Al, this will help you with the confidence you need." Roy said putting one of the glasses in front of him and drinking his. Al just looked at the glass wondering what was in it and if it was drinkable. I picked up my drink and took a sip, admiring the taste as it went down my throat. Al saw that everyone was drinking it and had a taste of his, I could tell my the look on his face that he didn't like it, but he drank it anyway so as to not be rude. I noticed that he kept on looking over towards Winry as she talked to Sandra, the look that he was giving her as she gently placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, it was plain to see that he was in love with her but was he afraid to say anything encase he hurt anybody.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" I asked him signalling over to Winry, this caused Al to blush with embarrassment.

"Oh but I couldn't, what would Ed say if he found out?" Al replied causing us all to laugh.

"It's not like you will be sleeping with her, you'll just be dancing with a friend." Roy said with his usual smirk that usually made Ed angry. Al seemed to contemplate this for a moment before turning back to his drink and taking a sip. Roy getting annoyed with the fact that everyone including me was too afraid to talk to girls finished his drink and went over to Winry's table to ask her on Al's behalf. We watched as Roy pointed to Al as he as he told her that Al wanted to dance. Winry stood up from her seat and walked over to them with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Al, Mustang tells me that you want to dance." She said as she walked towards us, this made Al extremely nervous without thinking he downed his drink causing himself to choke on it.

"Ha ha, your not supposed to drink it that fast." Roy laughed, he ordered us all another drink when he realised that he didn't know what Winry was drinking.

"What would you like to drink Miss Rockbell." Roy asked her with his charming voice.

"I'll have a bloody Mary please." Winry replied, making us all look at her with disbelief. Roy ordered her her drink pointing to the dance floor encouraging Al to ask her.

"Um...Winry, would you like to dance?" Al asked nervously, Winry downed her drink causing us to stare at her in wonder as Winry took Al's hand and guided him to the floor.

As they danced I noticed the way that Riza was looking at him, like she was disappointed at him for some reason and when they finished their dance Al went over to talk to her, leaving Winry to come to the bar on her own and order Al and her self a drink.

After a few hours everyone started getting ready to start heading home since it was work night and Riza would kill us if we where late, I watched as Al and Winry left and then said good night to Riza telling her that I would see her in the morning. As I walked home I noticed Al and Winry again standing near the old baker's shop, I stopped a ducked behind a tree and was surprised with what I saw, there right in front of me where Al and Winry kissing each other like they where lovers, they kissed for a moment before Winry pulled away and slapped Al across the face and ran of, leaving Al with a sore check and a confused heart. I waited until I saw Al walking home before heading back home myself.

**End flash back normal P.O.V**

"I hadn't seen Winry since until today and the only other person I saw her with that night was Al." Havoc explained, staring at Al with suspicion in his eyes. Ed didn't like what he had heard, it sounded like this had been going on for a while and that it was Al who was making the moves on her.

"What did you and Al speak about." Ed asked Riza wondering what made her want to talk to him so urgently in the first place.

"I was concerned with the way that Al was being with Winry, I knew about his feeling for her and with the amount he had been drinking I didn't want him to do anything stupid." Riza replied upset with Al for not following her advice, Ed still was confused as to who had slept with Winry that night, he knew that someone had to be lying but didn't know who.

"All I want to know is who slept with my girlfriend. Now you all know that I will find out sooner or later so why don't you tell me." Ed said looking around the room at the three people who could have done it.

"Ed I'm sorry for all of this, I didn't want to hurt you." Winry said standing up and waking to him, Ed didn't look at her, she had embarrassed him in front of all of their friends and he didn't know how he felt any more. Just as Winry was walking she had a flash back from the night of the party, without warning she collapsed on the ground making everyone run to her in a panic, realising that Winry was unconscious Riza called for an ambulance and got Winry sent to the hospital. Ed and Al both sat in the waiting room waiting for some news of how she was, Al thought about what the doctor had said to them when they had arrived.

"I'm afraid that Miss Rockbell has every high blood pressure that has caused her to faint, normally we wouldn't be too worried but in her condition it is very dangerous and can cause complications for the mother." Al thought about everything that had happened over the last few days and knew that he could have done something to help her but had been too afraid to do anything, he noticed Ed shaking a few seats away from him and saw that he was trying to hold back the tears that where once again threatening to fall.

'What have I done? I should have listened to Riza and left things the way they were.' Al thought as he watched his brother fight with his emotions and failing as the tears started to fall.

'I have to make this right, I need to tell them what happened.' Al thought to himself as he waited for the news that Winry was going to be alright.

**Ooooohhhh what is it that Al has to tell them? And will Ed and Winry be able to get back together after all of this? Find out in the next chapter when all is revealed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**The truth revealed**

Ed and Al sat in the silent waiting room waiting for the doctor to tell them how Winry was. It had been thirty minutes since she had been brought in and the waiting was starting to get to them. Ed stood up to stretch his legs when he noticed Roy and Riza walking towards him looking really worried.

"Have you heard anything?" Riza asked with concern in her voice as she spoke, Ed shook his head.

"No, all I know is that she had high blood pressure when she came in." Ed replied. Riza saw Al sat on the other side of the room not saying a word in case he started another argument, he knew that it wasn't a good idea for Winry to go with him, but he never thought that anything like this could happen.

"I'm sorry." Al said as he stood up and walked over to his angry brother who look like he could pull the head of a chimera. "I know that I have messed up, but please you have to believe me, I didn't sleep with her." Al said with tears falling down his cheek, Ed looked at his brother and thought about all of the things they went though together, about all the times that Al sacrificed his own needs for him so that he could be happy. For the last few years Ed had watched his brother grow into a fine young man and yet he was still not able to find happiness.

"Why did you kiss her?" Ed asked wanting to hear it from his brother, it was a reasonable question and one that Al was willing to answer.

"Because I love her, and I always have." Al replied bowing his head in shame as he spoke.

"How many times have you two kissed?"

"Twice, the first time was after the party and the second was before we came to HQ." Al replied honestly, Ed walked over to Al and made him look at him. "Are you sure that it wasn't you that slept with her, not even whilst you was drunk."

"I'm sure." Al stared Ed right in the face as he told Ed what he had done, as they where talking a doctor came out to tell them about Winry.

"Hello, I'm doctor Sanders. Are you Mr Elric?" He asked Ed who nodded at him.

"How is she?" Al asked the doctor impatiently. The doctor looked at his chart and gave them a warm smile.

"She will be just fine, she was very stressed when we brought her in and her blood sugars where also low, so we have but her on a drip to try and bring her levels back up again." The doctor explained reassuring the two brothers, Ed shook the doctors hand and thanked him for the help.

"Can we see her?" Riza asked wanting to hear what Winry was going to say before she collapsed.

"I'm afraid that she is resting at the moment, but if you come back later then I'm sure that she will be happy to see you." Dr Sanders replied, they thanked him again before he left to see one of he's other patients.

"I think that we should go back to HQ and sort this out once and for all, and I want to hear everything about that night." Riza suggested glaring at Roy and she did. Roy paled, he knew that she would want he talk about his cheating and was afraid of what the truth would do to them. They all headed back to HQ nervous and worried about the truth.

When they got back to the office Ed and Riza stood in front of Roy's desk as Roy, Al and Jean sat on the couches waiting to be questioned.

"Right, from here on out I want the absolute truth about that night. I don't want any excuses as to why we did it and just want to know who did it. Understood." The three of them sat there and nodded not wanting to cause her to draw her gun that was hanging in her hostel.

"All right, Al you where the one that left with her that night. Correct?"

"Yes, I did." Al replied nervously.

"And you admit to kissing her on the way back to her apartment?"

"Yes"

"OK. Did you see Winry again that night?"

"No"

"She didn't go to your house and stay the night at yours?"

"No"

"Are you sure? Is it possible that it was your house mate that slept with her without you knowing?"

"No, Samuel was away that week with his girlfriend." Al replied looking her straight in the eyes. Riza nodded and asked Ed if he had any other questions for his brother. Ed shook his head.

"OK Jean's story is consistent with yours so I believe you. Though I'm still not happy that you went a kissed her but that's between you and Edward." Riza said looking at Ed who was writing everything that was being said so that nothing would get missed.

"OK Colonel, you told Gracia and Ed that you admit to sleeping with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes but you know that it wasn't Winry. Are you sure?" Riza asked in a cold tone that sent shivers down Roy's spine.

"Well you see I..."

"Did you or did you not sleep with Winry Rockbell?" Riza asked putting her hand next to her hostel ready to shoot if he lied. Roy paled, if he said 'no' but admitted to sleeping with another girl then she would shoot at him, if he said 'yes' but told them what really happened then not only would he get shot but he'd get beaten as well. Roy took a deep breath before answering the question.

"Jean and I slept with a young girl that night, but I don't think that it was Miss Rockbell." Roy replied getting a look from Havoc that said traitor.

"You and Havoc?" Riza questioned glaring at Jean as he glared at Roy. "Havoc is this true?" Ed asked not believing the fact that they didn't know if it was Winry or not.

"Yes" Havoc replied finding that he could hide the truth. "I went over to Roy's that night and we had a threesome with a girl that Roy and I knew." Havoc confessed. Riza couldn't believe it, she knew that Roy was a womaniser and had a reputation with the woman but she didn't think that he would go a cheat on her when he told her that he loves her. She picked up her gun and aimed it at him threatening to pull the trigger if he carried on lying to her.

"Tell me Roy, how often have you been doing this?" Riza asked shaking with rage, realising that they could be in the firing line Al and Havoc stood up a moved away from the Colonel not wanting to be shot as well.

"Riza please that was the only time, I was weak and when you said that you was going to have an early night again I went to find Havoc so that we could have some fun. I didn't actually do anything it was all Havoc." Roy said pointing at Jean who was pissed with being blamed for it all.

"You was the one that brought her home, you was the one who took her to your room and suggested that we play, not me I just wanted to find a nice girl and get laid." Havoc said looking at Ed.

"I didn't know that it was Winry, she was already there when I got there and Roy said that he was willing to share so I did. If I had of realised then I would have said no." Jean said revealing a lot more then what Roy wanted. Riza couldn't take it, she dropped her gun on the floor and kicked Roy in his privates before storming out of the room. Ed, Al and Jean stood there glaring at Roy as he rolled around his office floor in pain.

"She came to me, she said that she was lonely and wanted to have someone to be with so that she wouldn't be alone, she told me about her fight with Al and I just couldn't resist. I was drunk and also alone because Riza had said that she didn't want to have any fun that night, so I slept with her." Roy confessed, he knew that the truth was going to get out eventually and he wanted to try and make things right with Riza. Ed dragged Roy from the floor and punched him with his right hand breaking his nose and causing him to scream in pain.

"YOU BASTARD, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T OF BELIEVED YOU WHEN YOU SAID IT WAS AL. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY?" Ed screamed as he repeatedly hit Roy with his right arm. Al not wanting Ed to get into trouble with the higher ups dragged Ed off of him and started hitting Roy him self, he didn't want someone to walk in and arrest Ed for attacking a superior officer and knew that he would be let of because he wasn't millatery. Al punched Roy in the stomach and then throw him to the floor.

"You better not go anywhere near Winry again, or next time I won't stop him." Al warned before leaving the office with Ed to go and see if Winry was OK to see visitors now.

In the women's bathroom Riza stood looking at her self in the mirror wondering what she had done wrong, she wasted her face to get rid the the tears that have be flowing and turned to the door to leave. 'I need to go and see Winry, she said that she remembered what had happened before she fainted, maybe it was Havoc that had gotten her pregnant and not Roy.' She thought as she walked out of the bathroom and headed to the hospital.

At the hospital Winry sat in her bed eating some toast that the nurse had brought for her when Ed and Al walked in with some flowers that they had picked up from the gift shop.

"Hey Win, how are you feeling?" Ed asked going over to the bed and giving her the flowers. Winry smile at the flowers and but them on the table that was next to her.

"A lot better now thank you. How are you feeling? Are you still angry with us?" Winry asked wondering what had happened whilst she had been a sleep. Ed smiled at her and rubbed the spot where he had hit her before.

"I'm not angry with you any more. Though I'm still a bit upset about what happened." Ed admitted, Winry gave Ed a hung and told her how sorry she was.

"No Win I'm sorry, I shouldn't of hit you like that. Can you forgive me?" Ed asked holding Winry's hand and looking at her with guilt in his eyes. Winry leaned forward as far as she could and guided Ed to her kissing him with all the love and affection she had, Al stood by the door feeling his heart break in two as he watched Ed and Winry kiss. He turned and left the room leaving the happy couple to talk to each other. When he went out side he saw Riza sitting in the waiting area looking at a picture of her and Roy together.

"I can't believe he did that to me, why? Why would he do this?" Riza asked looking up at Al like he would have the answers.

"I don't know, but all I know is that either Jean or the Colonel is the father and I don't know if Winry will be able to handle that." Al said sitting down next to her on the bench. Riza sighed, she knew that he had done something that night because of the way he had been reacting the day after at work, but she was too much in love to notice that he had hurt her. She looked up from the picture she was holding when she heard the door open and saw Ed standing the door way.

"Winry and I have talked and we have made a decision." Ed said signalling them to come into the room and shut the door.

"What have you decided brother?" Al asked sitting down on one of the chair in the room.

"Well for starters Winry and I are staying together, I know that you love her Al and I understand that you can't help the way that you feel but Winry and I are together. I hope that you understand." Ed said hoping that Al would understand that Ed loved her just as much as he did.

"But what about your job, you can't tell me that you love her and then go away for months on end leaving her alone." Al argued angry that Winry had chosen Ed again.

"About that, I have decided that I am going to take the job in the research department, if that is alright Lieutenant?" Ed asked, Riza smiled.

"I will speak to Colonel foster for you when I get back." Riza replied.

"What about the baby, if it is the Colonel's then it will make things complicated." Al said, Winry sighed and looked at her stomach.

"That's why we wanted to speak to Riza, Ed and I have talked and we would be happy if you wanted to take the child and raise it as your own." Winry said shocking Riza who nearly fell off of her chair.

"But it's your baby, I wouldn't dream of taking them from you."

"But it's also the Colonels, Havoc was there that night, but I remember that it was the Colonel that took me to his bed. He was upset, drunk and jealous with the fact that you hung around with your friends more than you did him." Winry explained causing Riza to break down and cry. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I did mean for this to happen." Winry said feeling guilty for what had happened.

"You have nothing to apologise for, he was the one that took advantage of you." Riza said between sobs. Al put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed trying to comfort her whilst she cried.

There was a knock at the door and Dr Sanders walked in and asked if everyone could leave so that he could examine Winry to see if she could be released from the hospital. Riza went back to HQ to talk to Roy about what Ed and Winry had decided and to see if there was any chance that they could make their relationship work whilst Ed and Al waited for Winry to be released.

Eight months later Winry gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with dark hair, Roy and Riza had agreed to take in the baby and raise it as their own as Ed and Winry acted as her Aunt and Uncle. Riza held her new adoptive daughter with pride, she never thought that she would be holding a baby that was hers. A few months before Roy and Riza had tried having and baby of their own but found out that she was unable to conceive.

"What do you want to call her?" The nurse asked Riza who looked at Winry wanting to choose a name together.

"What do you think Winry? You have been the one who had to carry and give birth to her." Riza asked as she held the crying baby in her arms. Winry thought about it for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"I've always liked the name Mary. What about you?"

"I like the name Jayne." Riza said, she turned and looked at Winry as an idea came to her head. "Why don't we call her Mary-Jayne?" Riza said making Winry smile. "Yes I think that's a beautiful name. Mary-Jayne Mustang." Riza and Winry chatted about all the things that they could buy Mary-Jayne as Ed and Roy left the room to get some air.

"Congratulations Mustang your a father." Ed said stepping out into the cool December air.

"Thanks to you and Miss Rockbell, I don't know if I could forgave someone if they did that to me." Roy admitted wrapping his coat tight around him to keep himself warm.

"It's Winry you should be thanking, it was her idea to allow you to adopt her." Ed moved closer to Roy and stared in dead in the eyes. "You had better take care of them, because if I find out that you have hurt either of them then I will hunt you down." Ed threatened, they saw Al walking up to them and walked back into the hospital to introduce Al to Mary-Jayne, happy that everything had worked out right.

**Thanks for reading, I hope that you all enjoyed.**


End file.
